Long John Cottontail
Long John Cottontail is an antagonist in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh series. He was Rabbit's great great uncle. He was the only Rabbit pirate. His ghost appears in the episode "Rabbit Marks The Spot." Rabbit earlier pretends to be him, but is smashed by the drawbridge at Piglet's House. He appeared when they found the rocks Rabbit locked up. Even Rabbit is startled in seeing him. He was voiced by the late Ken Sansom, who also provided the voice of his great great nephew Rabbit. History Rabbit decides to take revenge at Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Gopher for acting like pirates and ruining his garden. He decides to plant a phony treasure chest full of rocks for them to find, but he soon regrets his actions. Will Rabbit be able to stop them from discovering the "treasure"? Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Gopher become a pirate crew called the Pooh pirates and begin to search for buried treasure. They first start to tear up Rabbit's garden in search of buried treasure. Rabbit becomes angry about what they did and decide to teach them a lesson. Rabbit starts by filling a treasure chest with rocks, dumps dirt on it, and marks a letter X on it. Then he draws up a map to help the Pooh pirates find it. Rabbit sends the map to the pirates and claims that the treasure belongs to his great great uncle Long John Cottontail. After following the map's directions, Captain Piglet and his crew finally find the treasure. Fearing that someone might try to steal the treasures once they open it outside, Pooh and his friends decide to open the chest inside Piglet's house. They tried all they can to open the treasure chest, but they can't open it. Rabbit is excited that his plan might succeed, but he begins to have a nightmare: Pooh and his friends appear as stone statues, angrily confronting Rabbit about making them so excited about getting a treasure of useless rocks. After the dream, Rabbit becomes scared that Pooh and his friends will hate him when they find out what's in the chest so he decides to retrieve the chest before opened. He disguise himself as the ghost of Long John Cottontail to retrieve it but when Piglet goes to talk to him the drawbridge falls on him. Believing the ghost disappeared they then decide to blast the chest open and bring Rabbit to watch the explosion. Rabbit is terrified about this and decides to move away before the explosion. Before he gets the chance Pooh and Tigger get him. The pirates see the rocks and Rabbit apologizes to them, but Pooh and his friends actually liked the rocks and find the rocks a great use for them. Then the real ghost of Long John Cottontail appear and confronts them about finding the rocks causing the gang to run scared. The ghost just disappears looking confused. Trivia *Long John Cottontail was a parody of Long John Silver and Captain Blackbeard Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains